To the heart
by AngelicDagger
Summary: A veiw of Rinoa and Squalls love from the very start - first flame -.- its from the start of how she actually came to find squall through seifer and her dealings with seifer
1. Default Chapter

To the heart...  
  
Rinoa~  
  
He doesnt get me.. He never wants to know whats going on with me. I swear he just wants me for sex...  
I look over at Seifer and he gives me that look that just makes me forget why i got mad at him. I think im in love with him. Its kind of hard at times when we have a date planned and one of his emergencies for the garden comes up. Hes so perfect... Im going to be a pretty and safe princess with my See D Seifer Alsmay.  
Zone and watts watch out for me like brothers. THey are so protective. I think they dont like Seifer, the told me that they saw him at some bars. I do hope they are just being overly protective. I dont think they would like to me though... We are so close i dont know why they would lie to me...  
  
Seifer-  
  
Today has be a relatively good day. Rinoa is such a little gulable slut. Last night she had planned on us spending sometime together. I really just wanted some so i blew her off with my wonderful elite military skills. I really have no idea why i waste my time around her, she bitches alot so i yell back maybe slap her around a little then leave her in tears. Its so easy to ignore chicken heads like her when i can get other girls to give me just as good of a job and they dont attach too much.  
Theres something about her though that i cant quite put my finger on. I think i care about her? Thats so pathetic of me. Shes a sorceress and all which is very awesome. I found it a big surprise but its all good. Im helping her out with her dumb liberation scheme but she does need more help than Zone and Watts plus those other fools. Im not that bad of a guy i gue 


	2. Chapter 2

To The Heart  
  
  
Rinoa~  
  
  
Seifer left early last night after he got some call. So i went to go to meet some of my friends with Zome and Watts. It was until we were on our way to the hotel the night changed. The hotel lady got us checked in and as i was going in my room i glanced down the hall and saw Seifer's coat followed by some girl. But i was a bit out of it... So i cant be positive...  
  
  
Seifer-  
  
Damn Rinoa fucking called me at 7 in the morning. Me and this girl named Alea, i think, were in the hotel. I didnt want to wake Alea and add to the chances of Rinoa seeing Alea with me since Rinoa was also in the hotel. She had wanted to go shopping and shit. I had no worried so i left my room and slipped to the counter to pay my tab then i went to get Rinoa. I really didnt want to go or any thing, im far to sleepy. She greets me at the door, she looks beautiful like an angel and smells like flowers. Her smile is like she hasnt seen me in weeks. It kindo of makes me feel bad, but shit i dont care she complains, whines and wants too much attention.  
  
  
Rinoa~  
  
Im so happy. I kind of watched for Seifer to come and stuff. I slipped to the lobby and saw him at the front so i was happy to know it wasnt him last night, i think still. I gave him a kiss lightly and we set off to the market. I try to hold his hand as we go but he seems to pull away or distract through something or maybe its just me being critical. I stop to get some fresh flowers. Everything is so beautiful and sweet smelling. Seifer slips away while i browse the garden floral. I pick out a few flowers and walk toward the ladt to pay from them. I stop dead in my tracks as i see the girl from last night and Seifer too close for my comfort. She leans over and kisses him. I go to Seifer and slap him he just lookz at me with an uncaring look. The girl shrugs and whispers im a loud, "Love ya baby, Had a great night see ya tonight."  
He turns to me as she walks away and holds out a cheap daisy for me. I had liked daisys, not ne more. I just walk away. 


	3. Chapter 3

((Authors note - I know this is kinda short but i cant think very well right now x.x and im just writing off what i can remember from my ex bfs.))  
  
  
To The Heart  
  
  
Seifer-  
  
Alea had woke up when i left and wanted to check our plans for tonight. It made me pissed at both of the girls but damn i cant help it that girls want me. I'll figure something out to tell Rinoa.  
  
  
Rinoa~  
  
I ran back to the hotel, the room was empty and cried myself to sleep. When i woke up packed my things and checked out. I had called Sone and i am meeting with them at our train. As I leave the hotel Seifer walks up. He looks so calm as if nothing bothers him. He stares at me for a minute then holds out the ugly daisy again.  
  
"Who was the girl?" I demand at him, tears threatening to fall. "I had saw you and her go into a room last night. I know i had."  
  
He grabs a hold of my arms. "Dont you trust me? How come you cant trust your own boyfriend? God damn Rinny your pathetic"  
  
His words were quick, snappy and they so easily broke me down. I know what i saw, but i dont want to believe it. I cant believe hes lieing to me. I love him i dont want to lose him. That does make me so very pathetic. He grabs me tighter and pulls me close to him as he sees it in my eyes my debate in his favor. He kisses me softly.  
  
"Rinoa I love you. It was nothing baby girl." Some how i let this day be forgotten as it never happened along with the daisys... 


	4. Chapter 4

To The Heart  
  
  
Rinoa~  
The past few days i havent seen much... Hes a very busy person, or well something like that. I made a date with him at his apartment. Hes coming home early and everything. Ive set up everything with candles and stuff. I feel like i dont deserve any one else, this is the best i can get. I put on a black silky gown and pull my hair up. I made a dinner and set it out about 8 pm. I lit all the candles and sat there. I sat there for hours til i fell asleep. It was almost one that i heard a rustling at the door that woke me up. Most of the candles were bunrt out or very dim, i lost the romantic feeling. I jolted up right and looked towards the door, Seifer was finally home.  
  
Seifer-  
Gah I had a fucking long night. It felt like it would never end. So many god damn things i had to do today. And i spent a little time with a just a few of my girls. I was completely wore out and a bit drunk when i got home. I walk in and hardly notice as i do though i see Rinoa looking at me a bit disappointed. What the fuck is she doing here? I roll my eyes and ask her about it. This isnt her house after all. She gets up after a few minutes and shows off her gown. I guess she looks good in it but i really dont give a shit. I walk off in my room and shut the door. Just a few seconds later i hear a little growl and she come in scowling at me somewhat. Im laying on my bed while she blah blahs it gets annoying i want sleep!! I yell at her and tell her to go away. I tell him im through with her shit and she starts to cry as she can tell i really feel it.  
  
Rinoa~  
I... I cant believe him. Hes such a pig. I hate him. We are broke up forever. I wont fall for his shit ever again! My tears let me leave his stupid fucking apartment and i went to sones house for the night.  
  
Im at Zones, Watts just lives above him. I cant tell them whats goin on. They wouldnt understand... I cant stand this. Why does this happen to me? Am i not meant to be happy? Just a month ago i went out with 3 guys in 4 weeks and not one lasted over a week. 2 broke up with me and the other just disgusted me. The other guys i had i went out with lustfully but i want things to change. I cant be like this ne more though im a quiet exciteable person. Okay thats it i dont want to deal with this. Im just going to focuz on the liberation to take my mind off all of this. 


	5. Chapter 5

((Authors Note - This one is short too :S... I wasnt sure how to go about it yea...))  
  
To The Heart  
  
Rinoa~  
  
It turns out maybe it okay i didnt tell Zone and Watts though they were completely worried to death about me. They had saw Seifer while grabbing something to eat and invited him over. Seifer came in and i was shocked then my brothers realized seifer had been my problem. Seifer said he was so sorry. He just pleaded to me for awhile to forgive him. I broke so easily under his words again. He told me about the headmaster at his garden, they might help with out liberation. Im so thrilled.  
  
Seifer-  
  
Im inviting Rin to the See D ball, though i may not be a See D yet, she doesnt know that. She does know about the ball already though. I hope i made it clear we are just close friends now. Maybe Headmaster Cid will help and send some qualified specailists to come help and shit.  
  
Well after i made up with the bitch i imformed her i had to go back to Balamb for awhile since the summer was over. Im gonna need some good training when i get back since i got a bit lazy. Maybe my sparring partner will have improved his abliites. 


	6. Chapter 6

((Authors note - Short and kinda sweet and stuff, I think they will get longer :S))  
  
To The Heart  
  
Rinoa~  
  
  
Last night i had this weird dream of this beautiful feild of flowers and i remember some very dark lady and Seifer and some other guy kinda cute fighting. It was kind of a scray dream but every time i saw the feild of flowers it just felt like i was reassuring myself everything would be okay with love. Seifer? Is something going to happen to him??  
  
Well on happier thoughts in just a few days is the ball, i cant wait!! I dont have enough to get a new dress, so im wearing my old white one. Im trying to get it whiter, it kinda looks yellow because of its age. Oh well its still very specail to me. Ive been humming moms song all day today, its one of those day i miss her but everything seems so good in life.  
  
  
Seifer-  
  
Its good to be back at home in the garden. Me and Squall are about to Practice. It sucks to have rules but hes my friend in some ways. Its interesting to be like someone yet so very opposite in attitude. We are sorta of empathetic to one another. Ive known him for such a long time. Hes like a brother to me with that older brother attitude i love to pick on him.  
We arm ourselves with our gunblades and begin. No Magic and no shooting the gun. He really had improved or ive gotten worse. Shit well i can break a few rules. He takes no time to break one back. Are we becoming just each others competition? 


	7. Chapter 7

((Authors Note - Hehe Ty for the reviews though each of u flamed in some form but i dont mind them i actually like them quite a bit. Hope you start to see things a bit better now ^.~))  
  
  
  
  
To The Heart  
  
Rinoa~  
  
Wow, This place is just amazing, its so beautiful. Its the See D Ball Tonight and i cant find seifer, go figure. Oh well atleast i got to come to this. There arent really very many cute guys, and most of the guys are taken any ways. Ive been asked to dance with someone every since ive got here though. But theres this one guy in the corner of the bar... He looks rather handsom. I decide i should go over that and tell him, maybe he'll dance with me after all. Nervous? Im not sure if he is or not, maybe hes just shy? Hes a rather stubborn person but i get him out there after a few minutes. Hes really cute the more i try to show him how to dance. But some really rude people bump into us and he tries to walk off but no no i will not allow it. Finally i think i get his attention and he turns out to be like the best freaking dancer at the ball. As the song go on the lights dim and the fireworks go off and we stop to watch, him like an innocent child amused. I glance around still searchinf for seifer. I get so happy when i finally spot him. He looks a bit jealous, i guess he might know this guy. Im so excited thought. I get to talk to the Headmaster, i quickly excuse myself and say bye and thank you to the See D and walk off to seifer.  
  
  
Squall-  
Some girl who looked the like the most stunning there got me to dance. Im such a sucker though. She ran off to seifer.  
  
  
Seifer-  
  
My sorceress is seducing that ugly lion... Its so stupid of him. She really is a little slut. Im really jealous... I... I think i still have feelings for her. I look past that as i talk to Cid though. Hes a bit disappointed in me for the See D test and all but doesnt mention it infront of Rinoa. Lucky for me. Cid tells Rinny that she should make an appointment for the situation tommorow so they can talk. Shes so excited i can see it in her soft brown eyes. I wish i had taken the chance to dance with the angel. 


	8. Chapter 8

((Authors note- Heh i love this chapter ^.~ Ha if any of my friends on msn knew much about me they would know i kinda wrote this after like oh just 2 guys... Oh and myself from like ya know stuff familar and yea x.x' XD))  
To The Heart  
Squall-  
  
Quistis has this thing for me but im not interestd in anyone. Shes like a sister to me any ways. The girl i danced with though, she had reassured me of ever letting anyone get close. All the women just toy with you and leave you. You cant depend on anyone or let any one close to you. They just end up hurting you...  
Rinoa~  
  
WHOO!!!! I got to talk to headmaster last night and we just got sone at a more formal meeting. I wasnt sure about any of it though since the rebels dont have much gil to spare. But Headmaster Cid was very understanding and he said he was proud to help out. So we get a group of See D missionaries!!!! Im just leaving to catch up to Zone and Watts right now to tell them about the great news! Wheeee!  
Squall-  
  
Omfg... I cant believe it!... I got sent on my first mission with Selphie and Zell. I thought Zell was hyper, no selphie is just far worse. We had a little incedent on the way there but it can wait. Still the worse was yet to come when we met up with our employers, it was just a bit pathetic. I have to go wake up the 'princess'. To my surprise its that girl from the ball. As soon as she sees me she jumps on me and hugs me so tight i can barely breathe. She caught me with the dancing and everything and i have to admit i was just trying to fool my enemy. Well my next surprise as we make plans is their so very 'elite organiziation'. They have utterlly no hope with out us. They might have a half baked plan and some what of information but they couldnt pull it off by themselves or with 10 more people. I know Headmaster Cid saw that too as he assigned us to them until Timber is liberated which could be never... Things are just doomed i fucking swear!!  
((Another Authors Note:: Sorry im grounded right now cuz i had a D in biology and unfortunately i will probally not get it up to a B for another 2 to 3 weeks -.-'... But ya know ne wayz ill have the next chapter up as soon as i can get back online from being ungrounded... Which may be possiblely never x.x..... Heh hope u like to listen to me ramble ^.~)) 


	9. Chapter 9

To The Heart  
  
Squall-  
  
Well they did just a bit of their research obviously. But its easy to gather that it wasnt enough. The President of Galbadia was a fake, a mere decoy. The girl wasnt completely useless im starting to see though. She helped defend herself. But im not liking having to listen to her. She complains way too much. We have decided to go back to Timber to regroup and such. I dont think they can put much together in their mings as im sure that when we arrive we will be in hiding as there will probally be quite a few galbadian soldiers swarming the town.  
  
Rinoa~  
  
I don't think the See D's like us all that much. Im kinda, no im rather very much disappointed Seifer isnt with them, but maybe i'll get to see him later. We have gotten back to Timber and im not very sure as to why there as so many soldiers around. Squall and his friends, Selphie and Zell, say its probally because of the attack on the train. but i dont know how they would of caught up here so quickly. It doesnt make much sense to me still.  
  
Squall-  
  
Rinoa maybe not be as useless as she looks. She had a point to us. It didnt make sense that they were here so quickly. We have to find out what is going on so this mission will hurry up and get over already. After some digging around we find out that there are some soldiers and the president are in the tower to work with the radio wave stations which havent been used in over 20 years. It's very weird that they would be concerned with it. It doesnt make sense. We decide to investigate some more, and just as we near the tower the show starts.  
  
The President introduces his new partner, Sorceress Edea. Some how the show is interrupted though by Quistis and Seifer. Quistis tells us to come quickly as Seifer hols the President with his gunblade resting and pressing closely to his neck. We rush in there and Quistis informs us that Seifer escaped his detention so she went after him. Seifer comments that he cant believe that Headmaster Cid sent us when he should have sent more qualified See D's to help them. I really dont get the meaning of the Galbadian soldies though.  
  
The Sorceress catches Seifers attention and he follows her into another room. She talks to him he sweet tempting talk and he falls under her spell i guess from the looks of it. He drops the President and him and the sorceress disappear after some talk about dreams.  
  
Then the next thing i know we are retreating to some house after Rinoa gets mad which i cant quite understand why nor do i care. From the manual we need to head next to the Galbadia Garden since it is the closest. 


End file.
